Scissors and Schematics
by SkippingThrough
Summary: A place where fan fiction goes to die. Ideas that may or may not come to fruition, one day. (Or somebody could take them from me! Please!)
1. Death Note Fairy Tale AU

(Possible) summary: Once upon a time, there lived a fairy god (of death), along with a bored prince. From there begins a story of terror and deceit, but boy, does the whole world feel the relief when the story book snaps shut. / In which the whole world runs a bit mad, and Light can't afford to head back to his palace. Nor does he particularly want to. Anyway, he'd rather make his own kingdom.

It started like most other fairy tales. Not with a bang or a whimper, but rather, a resounding smack as an object of unimaginable power collided with the cement covered ground of a Japanese high school at several thousand miles per hour.

Light stumbled as the ground visibly shifted underneath him. Righting himself, he looked around for the cause behind the graceless waddle-lumber combination he had employed only moments ago to stay on his feet.

"Huh? What is..oh," He mumbled audibly in incoherent confusion, still feeling somewhat foolish for his previous gracelessness.

He dispassionately discarded the notebook. What a waste of time and effort. Whoever created this had a very good grasp of English too. They could have been a translator. Instead, they chose to do this. Light sneered and adjusted the dainty crown on his head.

 **author's note:** Look.. I don't know what this is either. I think it's Death Note, but Light has a tiara and L definitely has a stupid hat with jester bells on it. Misa is a foreign courtesan desperately seeking an alliance for power. I don't know.

Erratic chapter lengths are erratic if i choose to write this, especially since I've been wracking my head but can't come up with anything even close to a plot. and of course I'm choosing to publish this as a new story rather than finishing an old one. What else is new?


	2. Uta no Prince-sama TomoHaru

The reason im writing this shit? there needs to be more lesbian content in this fandom! people are sleeping on the gold pile that is Tomochika/Haruka! Why tho?

* * *

"Hey Jinguji-san," dumb bitch Haruka comes in, timidly, timidying all over the place

Ren flirtatiously flirts over to her like a flirt.

"Yes, my lady? Did you...need something from me? Why did you seek me out?"

"Um, uh, you're...," Hesitation all over the place

"You're well liked, right? I mean - um"

"Something like that, my lady? Do...?,"

"How do I get Tomo-chan to fall in love with me?" Haruka muttered, red-faced.

* * *

I had a plot & it was this: Ren reluctantly takes Haruka under his wing to help her seduce Tomochika, while trying to still win over her heart a little bit (and also break the news that HARUKA IS A FLAMING LESBIAN to the other gays - sorry, guys)

i have no reason to like this fandom. i haven't watched it since MIDDLE SCHOOL. who tf am i kidding, i'll come back to this in the future


	3. Harry Potter Tomione Scene

"Breathe!" He says urgently with her heart at his fingertips and a hand at her throat. Hermione smiles at the image of a maniac, a hypocrite, and a madman that breaks into tears at the sight of her fall.

Harry was the same way. Maybe they do have something in common after all.

She ignores the diagnostic spell Riddle is casting on her and turns her head off to the side. The light from his wand hurts her eyes.

"Keep your eyes open, Granger!" He growls. The light from his wand dies down and she can feel his lips forming words against the shell of her ear.

A scream rings through the air and Hermione feels the thump as a body falls to the ground next to them. She coughs weakly through the haze of displaced dust swirling around them.

A chunk of debris bounces off the shield Riddle cast above their heads, green tinting the air above them in the low light of the setting sun. When she was still standing, the view made it look like the world was on fire. Now, there is a dark film shadowing the corners of her vision.

Tom mutters something sharp and visceral against her cheekbone. The word bursts through his mouth briefly like the poke of a needle.

Hermione almost laughs if even the thought of it didn't aggravate her ribs.

"Language," She whispers.

* * *

have this weird ass time travel thing I dont wanna write a full fic about. ur welcome.


	4. Naruto SakuIno AU

Sakura squinted up at the crack in her ceiling with suspicion. It looked different than it did yesterday. Somehow, it was larger.

She looked away and tried to focus on balancing her milkshake and bottle of nail polish on the bed's surface instead. The magazine resting beneath her feet proudly displayed swipes of badly aimed nail polish.

Sakura was not, by any means, what anybody would call artistic. She had only ever been able to color inside the lines as a child, and only when it was for a grade. Thus, attempting to paint her toes on top of an already unsteady surface was a decision she knew she would come to regret.

Oh well. _Que sera, sera._

Sakura's phone gave a few quick, successive beeps and she grabbed it absentmindedly.

"Hey, forehead!" Ino's voice filled up the room even when she wasn't physically present, and Sakura smiled.

"Alright! Now that my dad has left the room, let's figure out how to take over the world," Ino joked.

Sakura chuckled and a little bit of nail polish dripped off of her brush. She grimaced in dismay at the ruined bedcovers.

* * *

nothing of any substance here folks


	5. OHSHC Tamaki-centric AU

"I was scared, alright!" Tears streamed down Tamaki's handsome face and his words were laced with frustrated desperation.

"My mother _–_ " his voice broke. "I had't seen my mother in years and she's constantly ill. I can't support her without my grandmother's support. I love all of you and I loved that little slice of life we carved out for ourselves in Ouran, but I couldn't let her _die. I love her!"_

Tamaki jackknifed out of bed. His heavy, panting breaths filled the luxurious bedroom with sound and his sheets pooled around his torso.

 _What the hell? What was that?_

Tamaki shivered and let his erratic breathing slow down. He furrowed his brows and tried to decipher the images from his nightmare, but they were already beginning to blur.

 _Who was I talking to? I can't remember their faces at all..._

Tamaki let the sound of complete silence sink in and fill the room. It pushed against his lungs and made it burrow back into the comfortable warmth of his bed. A glance at the alarm clock told him that it was nearing three AM, and he still had school tomorrow.

In the absence of his eyesight, sleep-blurred and exhausted as he was, Tamaki listened for the familiar chirp of crickets and the occasional neigh of one of the stable horses. He sighed dramatically into his pillow when none came, and turned over to stare listlessly at the ceiling.

Sometimes, he still had trouble reconciling his new life with Japan with his memories of the French countryside and the mansion he grew up in with his mother.

Memories of chasing after butterflies as she cheered him forward from the sidelines, and playing the piano with his mother's fingers gently guiding him toward the correct notes filled his head. Three AM was not a time for idle day dreams, but it seemed that tonight was going to be one of _those_ nights.

Unfortunately, with no chance of getting back to sleep and nobody to comfort him, Tamaki decided he might as well get up.

.

.

.

The sunrise came and went, and Tamaki's alarm clock soon followed. Though he had already been awake for over an hour, Tamaki still felt an exhaustion deep in his bones. Thus, he violently turned the alarm clock off and collapsed onto his unmade bed.

"But I don't want to go to school," He whimpered childishly to nobody in particular. Tamaki stared at his phone and briefly considered texting Kyouya. He suppressed the instinct as soon as he remembered what happened last time he called ahead on a school day.

One of the rules Kyouya had developed in order to "coexist" with Tamaki as he called it, was not to call him before the beginning of the school day. Though Tamaki admired Kyouya's attempts at prickliness, he only occasionally respected that particular rule and only on the days he deemed necessary. As much as he loved Kyouya, he really didn't want any tongue-lashings on clever revenge schemes coming his way.

Tamaki dialed another number.

"Oh Hikaru and Kaoru!"

He laughed silently at their twin groans of displeasure upon hearing his chirpy voice. They were mostly likely tangled up in a confusing jumble of spindly limbs and twisted blankets in their bed.

"I need you two to get up early and help me prepare for tomorrow's theme! This is a very important job and I need you _– "_

The call cut out.

"Hello? Hello?" Tamaki nearly shouted urgently.

 _Well, fine. If they don't want to participate, I'll start setting up by myself._

Tamaki hurled himself off the bed and brushed a hand through his mop of soft, blond hair. He staggered forward and ended up with his face nearly mushed into the carpet after having misjudged his own strength in his enthusiasm to continue the day and ignore the tiredness seeping through him from only getting a few hours of sleep.

Tamaki swayed tiredly on his way up to a standing position. He stretched and felt his back pop and his head pound. A face flashed in and then back out of his memory, like looking at an old photograph. Long, brunette hair and a wry quirk of the lips. He tried to catch another glimpse but it slipped from his mind's grasp like he was holding water.

With an uncomprehending sigh, Tamaki began preparing for the day ahead of him.

* * *

the basic summary of this is: Tamaki sees the consequences of his future decisions. He adjusts accordingly. I have no plans for this fic. None. But I am open to ideas.


	6. SI into The Walking Dead

SI/OC into Walking Dead (there's a good reason it's a short one. I wouldnt last long in the apocalypse. would u? also idk much about twd so...)

.

.

.

"Biters? Who are you talking about?" My shaking, soot-stained hand curls defensively around the hilt of my knife. Not that it would do much to a man with a gun ( _Don't bring a knife to a gun fight, dumbass),_ but it's a meaningless, comforting gesture all the same.

Grimes, covered in Grime as he is (listen, it's the apocalypse but I can still appreciate a bit of wordplay every now and then), squints at me trough his long lashes. His beard ruffles in the breeze and I feel like I've been judged and found sub-par.

Glenn adjusts his baseball cap and flicks some of the sweat away from his eyes. Then, visibil gathering up some courage in the process, he steps in between us and tries to diffuse the tension.

"Well, what do you call them?" He asks, eyes darting back and forth between the two of us. "I used to call them Geeks, you know. For the kids."

Grimes gives him a stone-cold look and Glenn winces.

 _I wasn't supposed to know that, was I?_

"Those zom-bozos? They're archetypal zombies. Is there a copyright on that word or something?" I mutter out. I must have misjudged how loud my voice was in the silence because it leaves behind a hollow echo. And then the zombies start crawling in.


End file.
